


Detention

by poisonapplesandwine



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1873263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonapplesandwine/pseuds/poisonapplesandwine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random AU. Regina is Emma's English teacher, and one day Emma gets caught writing things, naughty things, about her teacher. As a result, she gets detention with Ms. Mills (or that's what she thinks).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detention

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So... I was talking to my friend Lizzie and then I got reminded of this, which I mentally wrote in science class one day. Because it was the last week of school. So then I actually wrote it. And I also want to dedicate this to my dear friend Madeline... *insert evil snicker here* I hope you guys enjoy my attempt to write smut.

 

* * *

**Emma rushed down the hall**  to the detention room, the weight of her backpack making her sore by the passing seconds. She was quite annoyed she had detention, shed always been a good student. Plus, she only got put in there only because her teacher, Ms. Mills, caught her writing things about her that if mother saw, would just about have her in the doghouse.

Not things like, "you're a bitch" or stupid things like that, but things that only the health teacher would have interest in reading. Or the author of Fifty Shades of Grey, for that matter, which is where Emma got half the things she wanted to do to Ms. Mills in her brain anyway. If only Ruby hadn't told her about that damn book.

 But she wasn't in the best shape, because her detention teacher was, in fact, Ms. Mills. God help her if she was going to live through this.

She opened the door to room 221 B, expecting a group of kids to be either be throwing things around or bored out of their minds, but there wasn't any kids at all. It was only Ms. Mills, sitting at her desk, looking up to see who is was.

"Oh, Emma, it's you." she stammered, getting up from the desk.

"Yeah," Emma said while looking around the almost empty classroom. "Where is everyone?"

"There won't be anyone else here," she replied, closing the door, "Just you."

This had to be some sort of joke. Emma knew she wasn't the only kid in Sotrybrooke High who got detention today. Abigail and her clique probably harassed some kid Something was going on.

"Um...why is there no one else coming? I mean, isn't detention in here? You said on the slip that I had to meet you in here..."

"Stop." the teacher snapped, cutting her off, "And let me explain." She moved closer to Emma, perhaps too close, and starred into Emma's green eyes, causing the blonde to get a nervous sensation inside of her.

 "Yes, you are in trouble for those things you wrote, but not the kind of trouble you think." Emma starred into her teacher's chocolate eyes in her alarmed state, "This is more of a personal matter."

Personal matter? Shit, she was in major trouble. But how was Mrs. Mills not ripping her head off at that moment? One would if they had a student write sex scenes with them as their muse during class. Or that's what Emma assumed anyway.

"Now," the brunette started, starting to trace Emma's shoulders, "you have one of two options. Either I take this to the principal and your parents," Emma swallowed as the tracing wasn't by the shoulders anymore, "Or you and I can deal with this ourselves."

Emma's breath hitched as the woman traced down her curves, and the touch fired a spark for a minute wherever her fingers touched. "Um... I..."

_God damn it Swan, say something!_

"I, um, think we could figure something out." She finally managed to say, which conspired a devious smile on her teacher's face.

"I knew you're a smart girl," she said playfully, being coy about the situation. "And I have a solution that I think we both can work with."

"You do?" Emma said all too hastily.

"Yes. And I think you will enjoy this as well."

But as Emma watched her instructor as she was going to walk over to her desk to get something, all she could focus on was the way the brunette moved as she walked. God, did she feel fascinated by the, well, alluring charm the woman put on her. She couldn't have gone five seconds without thinking about something attractive about her or the thing she wanted to do to her. If only the words on paper weren't a series of daydreams.

She pulled out the papers she took from Emma earlier, and put them on the desk. She looked at the green eyed girl sternly, but then softened her glare after a second. "I was reading your...work and thought, why not give the girl what she deserves?"

Emna grew greatly confused by that, not quite sure what the woman meant by that. Or maybe she did, but wasn't sure if she was still daydreaming.

"You're quite a beautiful woman Miss Swan," she said, which was politically correct, as Emma was eighteen, "And while I have you in my classroom, I plan on using my last months if the year with you wisely."

"And what exactly do you mean by that, Miss Mills?" Emma said awkwardly, as the theory that reveled in her mind was slowly coming a reality in front of her.

"By that, I mean that we should turn your vividly detailed works into an unforgettable reality."

Emma just about lost her grip on reality as her teacher walked over to her, only to be pressed against Emma only moments later. The woman kissed her passionately, like she had been waiting for this, and had rehearsed how she was going to execute it. And Emma let her, because she had been thinking about getting the teacher on her desk and in her lingerie for months.

The kiss lasted a minute or two, no one was really counting anyway, until the older woman moved her lips to Emma's neck, the feel of the soft lips warm from the breath escaping her mouth. Emma let out a small moan as she trailed down her neck and then later tracing the student's collarbone. She couldn't believe this was happening, and she was highly believing she was asleep and dreaming, but then the heat and kisses that kept covering her body came back to prove otherwise.

After a few seconds, Emma realized she had to do something to return the favor, and started wrapping her arms around her back and lowered them to finally reach under her shirt. The brunette's back was lukewarm, as her fingers moved upwards to find the older woman's bra. As she ran into a strap of lace fabric, she quickly began to undo the clasps as they both stumbled backwards towards the desk.

They both crashed into it with a crash in a beautiful mess. Emma had finally managed to fully undo the undergarment, take it off and toss it aside, it landing on a student desk.

"A bit eager, are we?" the teacher questioned Emma, even though the answer was clearly obvious.

"Of course Ms. Mills." Emma responded coyly.

"I would rather you call me Regina," she responded while shoving the items on her desk that already hadn't already fallen to the side, "I find it much sexier coming out if your mouth than the prior."

Emma sighed as she scanned Regina's body, clothes half undone and absolutely stunning. She had gotten anxious to unravel the rest of the woman's outfit, as the only wardrobe she wanted her in was her birthday suit.

"Okay, Regina, we've got about forty five minutes until actual detention is over, let's see how much you're going to rock my world by then."

Wasting no more time, Emma snatched Regina in for a kiss, causing Emma to hit the table again as she pulled a 180 and wanted to be on the table. Which she found herself on moments later, and Regina positioned on top of her. Her heart began to beat faster as she watched her shirt be tossed into the growing pile, as Regina somehow managed to rip off of her. Emma wasn't focused on his she did it anyway.

Regina began slobbing kisses of Emma's neck again, only this time she started tracing fingers along her stomach. Emma automatically undid the rest of Regina's shirt and tossed it aside to slowly dig her nails into the woman's back, causing a stifled moan in response. She wanted Regina's touch, well, pretty much all of her, badly.

And it started to show, as Regina's fingers trailed lower as she started kissing the young woman's mounds, which still had her bra covering some of it. Emma's center was starting to grow wet with arousal, and the blonde wasn't quite able to help herself. But she was getting fucked by the most beautiful woman she ever laid eyes on, so the fact the was already getting wet was a hope for her that the woman would use that to her pleasure.

"Hmm..." Regina began through kisses, "I didn't think it would be this easy to dampen you." she started laying kisses on Emma's stomach, slowly approaching her target, "But I am surely proven wrong."

Emma tried to grab Regina's hair, but she shook it off as soon as her fingers brushed the brown locks. She was destined to get what she wanted. And as the arousal only built up more, she surrendered to her.

Regina started to unbutton Emma's jeans, and Emma times her head to the side, trying not to squirm. The article of clothing was removed and slipped out of the way thirty seconds later, as she had been teasing her by undoing it slowly. Emma now was on top of her teacher's desk, in her bra and panties that she bought on a mall day with Ruby at Victoria's Secret, intoxicated on the heat her teacher was giving her. Except that time it wasn't a sex dream, and a delicious reality.

Regina slowly slipped the moist panties down Emma's thighs, smiling in anticipation. Emma prayed to God there were no cameras in the room, as the last thing she needed was some security guard watching her get eaten by her teacher. It would be a hell of a story to later, anyway.

As soon as the panties reached her feet, Regina quickly slid them onto the floor brought herself to hover above Emma's center, as she spread her legs apart, and Emma tried to find some air to breathe in through the hot climate around her. So much for her remaining calm.

Regina bent her face down to her center and started slowly licking her folds, causing Emma to moan loudly, which only urged Regina more. As soon she reached the end of her folds, she stopped for a second, taking in the taste.

"You taste so wonderful dear." she said and looked at Emma, who's head popped up at the comment, "I would love to have more."

And with that she returned to licking her juices that were dripping from her center, and Emma couldn't help but moan various times, and at a high volume, as the woman tasted her.

"Shh," Regina said, stopping for a second, "we don't want an audience do we?" she licked a bit more of Emma's wetness, causing Emma to groan, "Because I would prefer to have you all to myself."

"You have me," Emma managed to spit out, "I'm all yours."

Regina smirked at that gleefully, and inserted two fingers into the young woman, who arched into her hands in automatic response. The world faded away, as the only thing Emma could have her focus on were the movements of fingers curling inside of her, and tongue swipes beating against her clit. She had started to see stars as the older woman started sucking, and Emma's body filled with an unfamiliar sensation, but she enjoyed every second of it. She drew quick of breath, and craved Regina's touch, she just couldn't control herself and she just felt a rush of unbelievable sensations.

And they continued as she nestled her head in Regina's locks and pulled her up to her face, resulting with their lips crashing and touching each other as Emma rode out her orgasm.

After a while, the two ended up kissing each other slowly and passionately, winding down in the last minutes of their session. After they broke the kiss one last time, Regina stroked Emma's cheek and then sat up.

"Well, that was..."

"Amazing." Emma finished for her, just then getting her breath back to the proper rhythm.

"Until next time my dear." she remarked, "I can't wait to see what you write next."

Emma had finally gotten her clothes back on, looking at least halfway presentable, and was halfway to the door when she turned and smiled about that. "Oh, you're going to enjoy that. It will be attached to my research paper when I turn it in on Friday."

"Then get to writing it." Regina said and opened the door for Emma, who plastered a flattered smile on her face before leaving.

She was going to write on hell of a paper that night. Even better than the ones prior.

* * *

**{FIN.}**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 2: If you survived this, thank you. I have no idea where this came from or why, but here it is. I hope you enjoyed. I'm off to hell now, later.


End file.
